The present invention relates to absorbent articles, and more particularly to disposable diapers.
In recent years, diapers of the disposable type have come into widespread use due to convenience of parents, since such diapers may be discarded after a single use. Although in many respects satisfactory for their intended purpose, certain problems remain with the diapers. Such diapers are normally constructed from a fluid impervious backing sheet, a fluid pervious top sheet, and an absorbent pad intermediate the backing and top sheets which extends between sides of the diapers. It has been found that when such diapers are placed on an infant, the absorbent pad serves to limit relative longitudinal movement between opposed lateral margins of the diaper. The sides of such diapers bind against the infant's legs and thus limit freedom of movement of the legs causing discomfort to the infants.